Air conditioning and refrigeration assemblies generally include a compressor having alternating ON/OF sequences for regulating the required refrigerating power. The pressure of liquid refrigerant circulating through the unit or assembly is reduced either by
(1) a capillary means in the most conventional type of equipment, or PA1 (2) thermostatic pressure reducers in more advanced equipment being presently used. PA1 (1) fragile mechanical devices; for example, a thermostatic pressure reducing valve, frequently referred to as an expansion valve, or PA1 (2) costly electronic pressure reducers.
Both solutions entail regulating the condensation temperature and keeping a supply of liquid in a tank upstream of the pressure reducer.
Moreover, the pressure reducers are either: